The present invention relates to a print mechanism and, more particularly, to an armature construction of a wire matrix print head.
Among various wire matrix print heads, a cancellation type and stored energy type print heads as shown in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,250 are known. In these types of wire matrix print heads, resilient members are fixed at one end and are flexed by associated permanent magnets. In operation, the attraction force of the permanent magnet is cancelled by the magnetic flux produced by an electro-magnet so that the strain energy stored in the resilient member is released to drive the wire stylus to impact on a paper. This type of print head is superior to other types, such as the clapper type in many respects. Therefore, the wire matrix print head of the cancellation type has come into common use in recent years.